The present invention relates generally to diagnostic imaging and, more particularly, to a self-aligning scintillator-collimator assembly and method of manufacturing same.
Typically, in computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, an x-ray source emits a fan-shaped beam toward a subject or object, such as a patient or a piece of luggage. Hereinafter, the terms “subject” and “object” shall include anything capable of being imaged. The beam, after being attenuated by the subject, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is typically dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the subject. Each detector element of the detector array produces a separate electrical signal indicative of the attenuated beam received by each detector element. The electrical signals are transmitted to a data processing system for analysis which ultimately produces an image.
Generally, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated about the gantry within an imaging plane and around the subject. X-ray sources typically include x-ray tubes, which emit the x-ray beam at a focal point. X-ray detectors typically include a collimator having a plurality of collimator plates for collimating x-ray beams received at the detector, a scintillator for converting x-rays to light energy adjacent the collimator, and photodiodes for receiving the light energy from the adjacent scintillator and producing electrical signals therefrom.
Typically, each scintillator of a scintillator array converts x-rays to light energy. Each scintillator discharges light energy to a photodiode adjacent thereto. Each photodiode detects the light energy and generates a corresponding electrical signal. The outputs of the photodiodes are then transmitted to the data processing system for image reconstruction.
Image quality can be directly associated with the degree of alignment between the components of the detector. “Cross-talk” between detector cells of a CT detector is common and to some degree is affected by the alignment, or lack thereof, of the detector components. In this regard, cross-talk is typically higher when the components of the CT detector are misaligned.
Cross-talk is generally defined as the communication of data between adjacent cells of a CT detector. Generally, cross-talk is sought to be reduced as cross-talk leads to artifact presence in the final reconstructed CT image and contributes to poor spatial resolution. Typically, four different types of cross-talk may result within a single CT detector. Cross-talk can occur as light from one cell is passed to another through a contiguous layer between the photodiode layer and the scintillator. Electrical cross-talk can occur from unwanted communication between photodiodes. Optical cross-talk may occur through the transmission of light through the reflectors that surround the scintillators. X-ray cross-talk may occur due to x-ray scattering between scintillator cells.
In order to reduce cross-talk, the plates or layers of a collimator are aligned with the cells of the scintillator arrays to very tight and exacting tolerances. This alignment of the plurality of cells of the scintillator array and the plates of the collimator can be a time consuming a labor intensive process. Further, the physical placement or alignment of the collimator to the scintillator array is particularly susceptible to misalignment stack-up. That is, one of the scintillator-collimator assemblies, if unaligned, can detrimentally effect the alignment of adjacent assemblies. Simply, if one collimator-scintillator array combination is misaligned, all subsequently positioned collimator-scintillator array combinations will be misaligned absent implementation of corrective measures. Further, such assemblies require adjusting several detectors when only one of the detectors is misaligned.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a method and apparatus for the alignment of a collimator and a scintillator module to thereby reduce cross-talk and improve spatial resolution of a final reconstructed image.